nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scribe scroll/Archive 1
__TOC__ Wizards It should be noted that wizards get this feat for free at first level. DaBear 09:50, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) * Editing is not that hard. If you notice some more information is need, why not add a note to the article. -- Pstarky 10:15, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) :* ah .. Sorry ok I will ... but only it I am sure of the information. I have now added a bunch of points and I am starting to get over the fear of editing. Will now start moving forward with the spirit of Wiki. ::DaBear 10:37, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) Potency of scrolls created (Moved from article page.) I once made a 40 level wizard on one server for the sole purpose of scribing scrolls for my other builds on that server. I seem to recall that the spell affects provided by the scrolls were far less potent than they would have been if the buffs/attacks were received directly from the 40 level caster himself... maybe the scroll power was limited to 20 caster levels(?). Unfortunately, there has since been a server wipe so I can not test further. Can anyone tell me how caster level is determined for effects from scrolls? Thanks, Bangolot * Spells cast from player made scrolls always cast at the innate level, which is shown in the spell description for each. :Regardless of whether you are level 40 or 20, or whether or not the spell you cast on the blank scroll is empowered, maximized or extended, the scroll you make will just be the standard spell, at its innate level. I am not sure whether scrolls can be made more powerful than normal, but I'd say that would be a toolbox script edit job, and not possible unless scripted into the server in which you were playing. Also, Wizards DO NOT receive this feat for free at level 1. It must be gained in a feat level the same as most other feats. :Bardan :* I believe you're mistaken about Wizards getting the feat for free at level 1. I just checked the cls_feat_wiz.2da file, and it's listed (along with weapon proficiency (wizard) and summon familiar). -- Alec Usticke 07:23, 27 July 2006 (PDT) ::* Strange, because my Wizard actually had to take the feat manually. I wonder if it's merely in the bonus feats list. Bardan * The default scribed scrolls are not cast at innate level, but at the level in parentheses in the item property on the resulting scroll. More often than not, this level is close to the minimum caster level required to cast the spell normally, but there are plenty of exceptions. In any event, the caster level of the scroll depends (only) on the spell being scribed, and there are no caster levels above 20 available for item properties. Maybe some day I'll get around to adding a table with the default caster levels. --The Krit 07:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :* It appears to me, from my experimentation and some searching, that the level of the scroll being created is determined by the minimum value in the "CasterLvl" column for that spell's entries in the "iprp_spells.2da" file. :: For example, Scintillating Sphere has one entry in that file, and it is listed as CasterLvl 5. Fireball has two entries in that file, listed as CasterLvl 5 and 10, respectively. Gust of Wind has one entry, CasterLvl 10. A PC creating scrolls of those three spells results in Scintillating Sphere(5), Fireball(5), and Gust of Wind(10), yet all with the same GP costs. I've done some random other checking, spells like Haste and Summon Creature I-III, and they all seem to fit that pattern. Can anyone confirm or refute? -- BCH 02:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::* Greater magic weapon breaks your pattern. --The Krit 03:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::* I found some of your other work on scroll effective caster levels after I made that edit: :::: http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=Scripts.Detail&id=3299 :::: I'm assuming that means you already know what I'm trying to puzzle out. Is there anyplace scroll effective caster level is clearly documented? Your comment above about GMW was true, but not very helpful. -- BCH 03:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::* Maybe not helpful, but that was all you asked about, confirming or refuting your theory. I have already described what the situation is like (the scribed level is often close to the minimum required to cast the spell normally, but not always), so I'm not sure what you are after. A lot of the time, it helps to ask for what you really want to know in addition to the question you current have. I probably know the answer to what you are trying to puzzle out, but I do not know which puzzle that is. If you are looking for a pattern that holds all the time, there is none. If you are looking for how the game decides the level at which a scroll is scribed, that is encoded in des_crft_scroll.2da, which contains the ResRefs of the scrolls created. If you are looking for a chart of levels, you could look at some posts in the WoG forum (that I still have not converted to a format suitable for NWNWiki, unfortunately). What is the information you are really interested in? --The Krit 09:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::* My apologies. I was looking for which file controls the effective caster level. When I stumbled across iprp_spells, I came here looking for an authoritative answer, and when I saw no explicit mention of a source file, I assumed that it was worth continuing this conversation with theories. I thought that I was carrying forward the intent of the conversation, but apparently that was not as clear as I thought. "des_crft_scroll.2da" appears to provide all the information I need, and I thank you for that! I'll try to be more explicit in my requests in the future. --BCH 23:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Material components It seems that some spells require material components to scribe (i.e. to scribe a True Seeing scroll, the wizard needs a bottle of dragon blood). Does anyone know more about this? -- 14 January 2007 * Material component note has been added (a while ago, but after the above comment). --The Krit 07:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) How-to Can someone put a how-to on this page? I really don't understand how to get the mats or do it. 20:26, 29 March 2009 (UTC)TehFails * There is not much to get, and it pretty much is described in the "use" section: "In order to scribe a scroll, the character has to cast the spell in question on a specially prepared blank scroll." The only ambiguity I see is in "a specially prepared blank scroll", which means the standard item named "Blank Scroll" that can often be found in stores (in modules that support scroll scribing). The material component required for three spells is typically acquired from the remains of a dragon. Which part are you having difficulty with? --The Krit 07:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Cost table A discussion concerning the addition of a table listing scribing costs can be found here.